familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ElayineJ
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 08:19, 8 January 2013 Rapid progress You've been an industrious SAHM (which I guess means stay-at-home mum)! I've tinkered with Mary Playford's page. I think you'll be pleased to check out her birthplace and her tree page. You've done most of the work for the tree, I think. If you really must link to a Wikipedia place page, the short way to do it is "Wikipedia:..." - but we want a page here eventually for every place where any birth, marriage, death, christening, or burial ever occurred, so you could just create an internal link (or leave the link alone if you're copying from Wikipedia) then link the new page to Wikipedia while putting your own spin on our article. It's not obvious how you created Surry Hills (which I was thinking, just the other day, that we should have a page for), but I've added our clever template to it. Other editors may do other things to it. Please read (again or soon). I hope you don't have to flee too soon, if ever. Your State is now becoming the main item on NZ radio and TV. Good luck ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Page names for individuals: please start them off with their dates so as not to get into complicated disambiguation Please don't start pages for people without any dates in the names. N ! 00:09:52 Thomas James‎ (diff | hist) . . (+856)‎ . . ElayineJ (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with "{{Showfacts person |given_name=Thomas |surname=James |sex=M |skills=Innkeeper |joined_with=Maria Shearman |short_name=Thomas James |birth_year=1809 |birth_date-approx=c |birth...") "Thomas James" could be any number of people, nothing to do with your one, and other contributors who link to that will be puzzled when they are redirected to your one. That page should become a disambiguation page. See hndis if you want to help. I've done one already. And, as requests, please give dates to other people named on your new pages (e.g. Maria Shearman above). Kind regards ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC)